


Trust

by Efavivace



Series: Shadow of the Past [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efavivace/pseuds/Efavivace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Terima kasih sudah mempercayaiku sebagai temanmu." / "Dasar Preman!" / "Dasar Ratu Drama!" / Rasa percaya tumbuh dari saling mengenal. Apakah kau sudah benar-benar mengenalnya? Pemuda itu misterius dan bermasalah, tapi di sisi lain ia puitis dan pandai bermusik. Dia tidak ikut klub apapun di sekolah dan diisukan pemabuk. Yang mana sosoknya yang sesungguhnya? Yang mana sosok yang... dipercayainya? / Konan-centric. Alternate Universe. Romance-Angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Past, Present, and Future](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/169078) by Roux Marlet. 



> Cerita ini adalah separuh bagian chapter berjudul sama dari karya author di fanfiction dot net, "Past, Present, and Future" yang berupa fanfiksi multichapter crossover (Bleach x Naruto).  
> .  
> Alternate Universe, genre Romance/Angst.

_Hokkaido, 1966._

* * *

 

“Isikan nama dan pilihan kalian,” ujar _sensei_ berambut hitam di depan kelas itu. “Seperti biasanya, kalian diperbolehkan memilih maksimal dua klub ekstrakurikuler.” Jam pelajaran siang itu sudah hampir berakhir dan _sensei_ memanfaatkan sisa waktu untuk membahas kegiatan sekolah yang akan dimulai awal bulan depan itu.

Gadis berambut biru itu menerima kertas yang diedarkan dari siswa di depannya. Karena kertasnya masih kosong, dia bertanya, “Kau tidak mengisi?”

Pemuda di depannya itu menyahut, “Nanti.”

Si gadis menaikkan sebelah alis lalu mulai menulis.

_Nohara Konan – Drama._

Gadis bernama Konan itu meneruskan kertas edaran ke siswa di belakangnya. Dia menutup pulpennya dan mengulum senyum.

Setiap tahun, Konan selalu memilih klub drama. Di tahun pertama, dia sudah mendapat peran kecil sebagai pelayan tokoh utama. Tahun kedua, dia memerankan adik tokoh utama. Dan tahun ini dia mengincar peran utama, tentu saja!

Konan tahu dirinya berbakat. Berhubung peran utama memang selalu jatuh pada murid angkatan tertua dan anak kelas tiga yang masih potensial tinggal sedikit, peluang Konan sangat besar.

Di kelas satu dan dua, Konan memilih klub drama dan klub origami. Tahun ini dia akan fokus pada yang pertama saja, lagipula di penghujung semester genap nanti akan ada ujian kelulusan SMA.

Kertas itu sudah beredar sampai ke belakang dan kembali lagi pada Konan. Dia mengamati sekilas pilihan teman-teman sekelasnya tahun ini.

_Basket dan Ballet. Memasak. Seni Pahat dan Seni Lukis. Majalah Dinding dan Fotografi. Gitar dan Catur. Paduan Suara._

Konan menyentuh bahu siswa di depannya dan berkata, “Nih, isilah. Sudah memutuskan?”

Pemuda berambut oranye jabrik itu menerima kertas dan menyahut, “Sudah.” Tapi alih-alih menulis, dia malah berdiri dan menyerahkan kertas itu pada _sensei_.

Konan melongo. “Hei. Kamu tidak ikut klub sama sekali? Bukannya wajib, ya?”

Pemuda itu menanggapi, “Mereka bilang, boleh pilih maksimal dua. Tidak ada larangan untuk tidak memilih apapun.”

“Memangnya kamu tidak punya hobi?” tanya Konan lagi. Dia heran sekali ada orang yang tidak berminat pada kegiatan ekstrakurikuler sekolah mereka yang pilihannya melimpah ruah itu. Bahkan murid yang tak punya bakat khusus di bidang seni dan olahraga pun bisa ikut klub apapun. Lagipula, Konan merasa belum pernah melihat teman yang satu ini. Setiap tahun anggota kelas memang selalu diacak, tapi Konan sudah mengenal hampir semua anak kelas tiga. Yah, berarti pemuda ini perkecualian.

Pemuda berambut oranye itu mendengus dan menyahut,

“Lebih baik tidak punya hobi daripada harus menghidupi drama orang lain, sementara hidupmu sendiri belum becus.” Ia berdiri, menyandang tasnya di bahu kanan, lalu meninggalkan kelas begitu saja.

 _Apa-apaan sih, dia itu?_ batin Konan.

“Lebih baik jangan kau pedulikan dia, Nohara- _san_ ,” ujar salah satu teman.

“Aku kok belum pernah melihatnya. Kau mengenalnya, Hayate- _kun_?” gumam Konan.

“Dia jarang ikut festival sekolah dan lainnya, dan setahuku tahun lalu dia sakit—atau kena kecelakaan—dan tidak sekolah selama beberapa bulan,” jawab yang ditanya. “Sepertinya dia itu murid bermasalah.”

“Benar sekali. Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya, Konan- _san_ ,” timpal teman yang lain. “Dia sering main ke diskotik, atau tempat-tempat semacam itu. Badannya kadang bau alkohol. Entah kenapa sekolah belum mau mengeluarkannya.”

“Yah, tidak ada yang berani melapor, kan? Geng-nya menakutkan.”

“Siapa sih, namanya?” Konan bersikeras.

“Namanya Uzumaki Nagato. Di luar dia mungkin memang seperti itu, tapi di dalam sekolah dia tidak pernah berbuat macam-macam.” Seorang pemuda terdengar membela.

“Yaah, apapun itu, aku tidak suka murid norak seperti dia.”

 _“Dan aku benci komentarnya mengenai klub drama,”_ tambah Konan dalam hati. _“Tahu apa dia tentang seni peran?”_

* * *

Nagato itu tidak seperti tokoh-tokoh _anime_ yang Konan tahu. Biasanya anak yang dicap _troublemaker_ minimal punya sesuatu yang bisa dibanggakan. Misalnya nilai akademik yang super, wajah yang cakep, keluarga yang tajir, hal-hal semacam itu. Tapi Nagato... dia sebenarnya tinggal kelas di kelas satu dan belum lulus ujian SMA tahun lalu, wajahnya biasa-biasa saja—bahkan mirip preman, menurut orang-orang, dengan adanya anting di hidung dan telinganya—dan sepertinya keluarganya tidak mampu secara ekonomi. Kabarnya, Nagato bekerja paruh waktu untuk membiayai sekolahnya sendiri.

Pemuda itu sering tertidur di kelas. _Sensei_ sering menegurnya dan kadang menghukumnya. Tapi tidak seperti murid badung umumnya yang ngeloyor begitu saja untuk menjalankan hukuman, Nagato selalu minta maaf pada _sensei_ yang bersangkutan. Dan saat dia berdiri di depan kelas dengan satu kaki diangkat, pandangan matanya tidak lepas dari papan tulis yang penuh coretan si _sensei_.

Kalau dia memang mau belajar, harusnya jangan tidur di depan hidung _sensei_ , dong!

Konan jadi sering mengamati Nagato yang dihukum lantaran bangku di depannya menjadi kosong. Dan gadis itu berhasil tahu sesuatu. Menurutnya, Nagato suka mendengarkan lagu. Jari-jarinya kadang mengetuk-ngetuk dan kepalanya agak terangguk-angguk bahkan saat pemuda itu sedang mendengarkan pembahasan _sensei_. Konan jadi ragu apakah pemuda itu benar-benar belajar.

Sudah dua minggu tahun ajaran baru dimulai, dan kegiatan klub akan diawali sore ini. Dan begitu jam pelajaran terakhir usai pukul empat sore, Konan mencegat Nagato yang kelihatan akan langsung pulang.

“Uzumaki- _kun_! Kau yakin tidak mau ikut kegiatan—”

“Maaf, Nohara- _san_. Aku buru-buru.”

 _Menghindar dari kegiatan klub? Murid macam apa sih dia ini?_ Konan menahannya. “Kau ini seperti orang yang tak punya tujuan hidup. Kenapa tidak mencoba mengasah bakat terpendammu?”

Nagato menatapnya, marah. “Aku akan terlambat bekerja,” desisnya.  
_Oh._

Konan melepaskannya. Sebelum gadis itu sempat minta maaf, Nagato sudah menghilang.

* * *

Esoknya, ketika Konan datang ke kelas pagi-pagi sekali, Nagato sudah duduk di kursinya yang biasa. Mengerjakan PR matematika. Tanpa salinan.

“Uzumaki- _kun_ ,” panggil Konan, mengambil kesempatan ketika pemuda itu berhenti menulis untuk berpikir. Daripada berbasa-basi, Konan langsung bicara ke topik, “Maafkan perkataanku yang kemarin.”

Nagato menatapnya. “Sudah kumaafkan kemarin.”

“Benarkah?”

“Ya,” sahut Nagato sembari menulis lagi.

“Aku tidak tahu bahwa Uzumaki- _kun_... eh, maksudku, aku dengar-dengar bahwa kau bekerja paruh waktu—”

“Kemarin _band_ -ku manggung pukul lima sore. Aku jalan kaki. Jaraknya empat kilometer dari sini. Cukup menjelaskan?”

“Jadi kau punya _band_?” tanya Konan, tertarik. “Tuh, 'kan! Kau punya bakat di bidang musik! Kenapa kau tidak memilih—”

“Aku tak punya cukup waktu untuk ikut kegiatan klub,” sekali lagi Nagato memotong perkataannya. “Aku bekerja enam hari seminggu di luar _band_.”

Konan terdiam. Jadi karena itu juga Nagato baru mengerjakan PR-nya di sekolah. Tidak enak rasanya kalau membahas ekonomi keluarga, apalagi mereka belum kenal dekat. Keluarga Konan sendiri tidak terlalu kaya, tapi setidaknya mereka punya kendaraan dan tiap hari ayah Konan mengantarnya ke sekolah dengan mobil.

Nagato sudah tenggelam dalam soalnya lagi. Dia menulis dan mencoret, mengulang perhitungan, lalu mencoret lagi.

Sebagian besar murid sudah berdatangan.

“Perlu bantuan?” akhirnya Konan bersuara lagi dengan sopan. Bagaimanapun, Nagato bisa dibilang kakak kelasnya. “Kau bisa mengandalkanku dalam matematika.”

Nagato memandanginya, menyadari keterbatasan waktu dari jam dinding, lalu tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

“Baiklah, _sensei_ , tolong ajari aku soal yang ini.”

* * *

 

Konan mulai menyukai temannya yang satu ini. Di balik tampang premannya, cara bicara dan perilakunya yang kadang kasar, serta sejarah akademiknya yang mengulang dua tahun, ternyata Nagato punya hati lembut—setidaknya di sekolah, dia seperti itu.

Setelah mengorek-ngorek selama beberapa minggu, Konan tahu bahwa Nagato punya enam saudara dan dia anak keempat. Semua kakaknya hanya tamatan SMA dan sudah bekerja penuh waktu. Adik-adiknya masih SD dan SMP. Ibunya sakit-sakitan, dan dari situlah pengeluaran terbesar mereka. Ayah Nagato tidak punya pekerjaan tetap karena kakinya yang cacat.

Konan sangat menyesal pernah mengatai Nagato, _“Tak punya tujuan hidup”_. Hidup seperti itu pasti sangat berat, tapi untungnya Nagato pandai memanfaatkan bakatnya lewat _band_. Menurut Konan, paling tidak di kehidupan yang berat itu masih ada seni yang bisa dinikmati. Karena seni mewarnai kehidupan, begitu pedoman ayah Konan yang seorang pelukis.

Gadis itu pernah berjalan kaki sepulang sekolah, sekadar ingin tahu di mana rumah Nagato secara diam-diam. Hal ini berawal dari percakapan mereka suatu ketika sepulang sekolah.

 _“Ah, kau menyisakan minumanmu lagi, Uzumaki-_ kun _. Kau langsung pulang, 'kan? Ini hari Jumat, kau tidak bekerja.”_

_Pemuda itu melirik botol minumnya yang terisi sedikit air. “Untuk berjaga-jaga. Kau tidak tahu apa yang akan kaujumpai di perjalanan pulang.”_

Dari perkataan itu, kesannya Nagato seperti akan bertualang saja. Makanya Konan ingin tahu.

Ternyata rumah Nagato jaraknya jauh sekali, melintasi sawah-sawah dan pekuburan, dan Konan sudah berkali-kali mengurungkan niat untuk lanjut namun anehnya tetap bertahan. Ketika dia akhirnya sampai, hatinya serasa teriris melihat betapa bobroknya rumah itu. Apa yang terjadi pada rumah itu di musim dingin?

* * *

“Selamat, Pemeran Utama.”

Konan mendongak. Nagato tersenyum padanya, mengulurkan tangan. Senyum gadis itu merekah dan dia menyambut tangan hangat itu.

“Terima kasih, Nagato- _kun_...” Sejak mereka makin dekat, mereka saling panggil dengan nama kecil.

“Aku menonton audisinya minggu lalu.”

“Kau tidak kerja?”

“Sedikit terlambat,” ujar Nagato agak tersipu. “Tapi bosku baik hati. Karena aku masih pelajar, dia memberi toleransi.”

“Jangan begitu,” sahut Konan, meski dia sebetulnya senang Nagato mau meluangkan waktu untuk menontonnya.

“Ngomong-ngomong, aku punya saran yang bagus untukmu,” Nagato mengalihkan pembicaraan.

* * *

 

Latihan-latihan klub seni dan olahraga yang akan mengadakan pentas dan festival di akhir tahun sudah dimulai.

Dalam latihan drama hari itu, Konan mencoba melakukan saran Nagato.

Adegan itu adalah klimaks ketika tokoh utama perempuan mendapati dua kejutan sekaligus yang membuatnya syok lalu pingsan dan ditangkap oleh tokoh utama laki-laki sebelum jatuh.

“Jadi... jadi... orang ini adalah... _ayahku_?” ujar Konan terbata-bata. Matanya berkaca-kaca. “Tidak...” Konan mengelus perutnya dengan putus asa. “Bayi ini... Dia _juga_ ayah bayi ini. Oh!”

Pemeran utama laki-laki, si 'ayah', menangkap tubuh Konan yang terkulai lemas. Laki-laki itu memeluknya dan menangis, meminta maaf dengan sangat pada putrinya yang cantik yang sering melayaninya di hotel. Seorang laki-laki lain menyerukan kata-kata kasar. Seorang perempuan, 'ibu' si tokoh utama perempuan, menjerit dan mengutuk.

“Dan saat inilah tirai panggung akan ditutup. Tragedi yang menggantung. Kalian luar biasa!” seru si sutradara yang adalah _sensei_ penanggungjawab klub drama. Semua anak klub dalam auditorium itu bertepuk tangan.

Keempat orang yang sejak tadi tenggelam dalam drama mereka kembali pada pribadi masing-masing.

“Akting Konan makin bagus,” puji si pemeran ibu.

“Aku merasa benar-benar menjadi ayah yang tak tahu diri,” imbuh si pemeran ayah.

“Pingsannya Konan tadi... kukira dia benar-benar pingsan, lho!” sahut si pemeran kakek.

“Betul sekali. Akting yang bagus memang terlihat natural. Pertahankan hasil ini, Nohara- _san_!” ujar si sutradara.  
Konan tersenyum puas. “Baik, _sensei_.”

“Aku masih berdebar-debar tiap kali tiba di adegan itu,” si pemeran ayah curhat pada Konan. “Maksudku, aku takut tidak berhasil menangkapmu tepat waktu. Skenarionya, sih! **'Menangkap tubuhnya dengan sigap dan kebapakan'** , ampun! Seumur hidup saja aku belum pernah jadi bapak. Kalau kau benar-benar menghantam lantai, bagaimana?”

Konan tertawa.

“Tenang saja, Shiranui- _kun_. Aku percaya kau pasti bisa menangkapku.”

Konan sendiri sudah tidak merasa deg-degan saat melakoni perannya. Ini semua berkat orang itu...

* * *

“Kuajari cara yang benar untuk berakting pingsan.”

“Ehm... bukan bermaksud menyinggung, Nagato-kun. Tapi kukira kau tidak tahu apa-apa soal drama.”

Mereka menyelinap ke ruang latihan klub ballet yang belum didatangi orang lantaran masih jam istirahat kelas. Nagato janji dia tidak akan berbuat hal aneh-aneh. Dia mau mendemonstrasikan sesuatu.

Ruang latihan klub ballet dilengkapi cermin di sepanjang dindingnya, dan kadang anak-anak klub drama berlatih mimik wajah di sini.

“Coba kau jatuhkan dirimu seperti peranmu, dan aku menjadi peran utama laki-lakinya.”

Nagato berdiri persis di belakang Konan.

Gadis itu menggeleng. “Bukan seperti itu. Dia berdiri di sebelah sini,” Konan mengarahkan, “dan aku separo membelakanginya di sini.” Jarak mereka berdua lebih dari dua meter.

“Ini terlalu jauh,” ujar Nagato.

“Skenario yang benar memang begini.”

“Baiklah. Cobalah pura-pura pingsan. Aku akan menangkapmu.”

“Hati-hati, ya. Shiranui saja perlu latihan berkali-kali supaya _timing_ -nya bisa pas.” Konan memindahkan seluruh keseimbangannya pada tumit, dan merilekskan otot-otot tubuhnya.

_Bisakah Nagato menangkapnya?_

**Grep.**

Konan merasa lega. Nagato menahan kedua lengannya dengan kokoh.

“Kau kaku sekali,” komentar pemuda itu, membantu Konan kembali berdiri. “Coba jangan memejamkan mata, lihat bayanganmu di cermin saat kau menjatuhkan diri.”

Konan tak punya waktu membalas komentar menyebalkan itu karena waktu istirahat tinggal lima menit. Dia mencoba lagi dan Nagato menangkapnya dengan baik.

“Kau amati baik-baik bayanganmu sekarang.”

Konan melakukannya dan tidak mendapati hal baru. _Latihan biasanya juga seperti ini, kok?_

Nagato melepaskannya dan berdiri setengah meter di belakang Konan.

“Coba yang terakhir.”

“Sedekat ini?” tanya Konan.

Pemuda itu mengangguk. “Sekarang coba pura-pura pingsan lagi, mata tetap terbuka, lihat cermin saat kau jatuh.”

Diulangilah akting itu oleh Konan.

 **Grep**. Konan merasakan tangan Nagato yang menahannya lebih mantap. Gadis itu melirik cermin.

“Lututku...” seloroh Konan, keheranan. Kali ini dia menyadari perbedaannya. Lututnya lemas tapi tetap lurus.

Nagato berkata di telinganya,

“Kalau kau benar-benar percaya pada _partner_ -mu, kau akan jatuh tanpa menekuk lututmu. Kalau orang tidak percaya, dia akan menahan diri untuk jatuh; lututnya tertekuk dan keseimbangannya kembali sendiri.”

Saat itu lonceng sekolah berbunyi lagi, pertanda jam istirahat telah habis.

Nagato belum melepaskan Konan untuk saat ini. Dia berbisik,

“Terima kasih sudah percaya padaku, Konan- _san_.”

Konan menyentuh tangan Nagato sebagai balasan, tapi pemuda itu malah berjengit.

“Eh... maaf. Jariku sedang sakit.”

“Begitu. Aku yang minta maaf, Nagato- _kun_..”

* * *

Walau Konan dan Nagato kini menjadi teman baik, gadis itu tetap merasa ada sikap menjaga jarak dari si pemuda. Dan masih ada hal-hal tak terduga yang disimpan Nagato. Seperti, dia bisa tiba-tiba marah jika ditagih uang kas oleh bendahara kelas yang berlidah tajam.

“Jadi anggota kelas, jangan pelit-pelit.”

“Sst, hati-hati bicara dengan dia, Kotetsu- _kun_. Kamu bisa dikeroyok anak geng-nya!”

Nagato menutup bukunya dengan keras dan berdiri. “Akan kubayar besok, jadi tutup mulutmu,” ujarnya garang pada si bendahara, Kotetsu. Dengan muka merah padam dia keluar kelas. Konan yang berpapasan dengannya di depan pintu kaget mendapati wajah mengerikan itu.

“Ooh, Tuan Putri si Preman sudah datang,” celetuk Kotetsu.

“Apaan sih, Kotetsu- _kun_!” sahut Konan, sadar betul ejekan itu dialamatkan padanya.

“Sekarang si Preman jadi lembek, ya, setelah dekat dengan cewek,” timpal anak lain.

“Hati-hati saja, Nohara- _san_. Tahu-tahu saja nanti uangmu diporoti olehnya.”

Sekarang wajah Konan yang memerah. “Nagato- _kun_ tidak seperti itu. Kita hanya belum mengenalnya lebih dekat.”

Namun esok sorenya sepulang sekolah, Konan mendapati drama di kelasnya akibat orang yang _belum dikenal lebih dekat_ itu.

Ketika itu anak-anak tenggelam dalam euforia hari terakhir sekolah di semester ganjil, dan barang-barang Kotetsu masih berserakan di mejanya. Nagato lewat di dekat meja si bendahara dan menyambar buku kas kelas.

“He!”

Nagato dengan santai menghindari Kotetsu yang marah sambil membaca. “Aku heran kenapa pengeluaran kelas kita banyak sekali. Perasaan, modul yang  difotokopi tidak sampai segini.”

“Kembalikan, Uzumaki- _kun_.”

“Apa kau sudah jadi bendahara yang baik, Kotetsu- _kun_?” Nagato menanyainya sambil mengembalikan buku itu, dan Kotetsu langsung menyambarnya.

“Tentu saja aku bendahara yang baik, selama tidak ada murid sepertimu yang selalu nunggak membayar uang kas!”

“Yah, maaf untuk itu,” ujar Nagato sambil berlalu.

Konan melihat Nagato menggenggam sesuatu di tangannya. Dan dia menegur pemuda itu di gerbang sekolah.

“Apa yang kauambil tadi?”

“Kenapa kau begitu ingin tahu?”

“Kau mengambilnya tanpa bilang pada Kotetsu. Bukankah itu mencuri?”

“Tidak ada salahnya mencuri barang curian,” sahut Nagato angkat bahu. “Kotetsu- _kun_ tidak butuh benda ini lagi.”  
Nagato menunjukkannya. Sebuah penghapus karet bermerk yang masih baru. “Lebih baik benda ini ada di tanganku. Adikku membutuhkannya untuk ujian.”

Konan terdiam sejenak. “Ta-tadi kau bilang itu benda curian?”

“Jelas. Kotetsu tidak pernah menjaga barang dengan rapi, dan penghapus ini mencolok sekali perbedaannya dengan lain-lain miliknya. Dia pasti mengambilnya dari Izumo- _kun_ atau yang lain.”

“Kau pengamat yang baik, ya, Nagato- _kun_?”

“Aku ingin jadi psikolog suatu hari nanti.”

“Cita-cita yang bagus.”

“Makanya aku belajar mengamati orang-orang.”

“Apa yang telah kauamati dariku?” Konan menanyainya.

“Kamu ambisius dan suka membohongi diri sendiri.”

“Apa-apaan itu!” Didorongnya Nagato dengan main-main.

“Semua aktor dan aktris kan seperti itu, Konan- _san_. Tapi di luar akting, kamu orang yang perhatian... dan penyayang.”

“Gombal sekali, Nagato- _kun_.”

* * *

Di akhir semester ganjil selalu diadakan perkemahan. Api unggun dan pentas seni dadakan, _marshmallow_ dan cerita hantu konyol, untuk lebih mempererat hubungan antarmurid.

Tapi di kelas Nohara Konan, acara itu malah menimbulkan perpecahan.

Semua itu bermula dari acara pentas seni.

Kelompok Konan, yang terdiri dari separuh anggota kelasnya, adalah kelompok anak-anak yang buta seni maupun olahraga. Minimal bisa bernyanyi, tapi tidak ada yang bisa main alat musik. Sementara itu, di kelompok satunya, separuh sisa kelas, talenta pemusik bertebaran.

Untungnya, menurut Konan, di kelompoknya ada Nagato. Dia pemain _band_ , kan? Kalau tidak salah, dia pegang instrumen gitar. Bagus!

“Nagato- _kun_ , aku berhasil dapat pinjaman gitar dari para _sensei_. Ayo kita siapkan penampilan yang memukau!”

Pemuda itu menerima gitar pinjaman itu dengan ragu. Semua anak kelompoknya memandanginya penuh harap. “Em... aku tidak bisa main gitar, Konan- _san_ , teman-teman.”

Konan menepuk punggung Nagato supaya jangan terlalu merendahkan diri. “Tak usah malu-malu! Nagato- _kun_ ini punya _band_ , lho!”

Beberapa seruan kagum dan semangat.

“Hebat, Uzumaki- _kun_!”

“Kita mau nyanyi lagu apa?”

“Aku yang pilih lagu!”

“Sebaiknya lagu yang ceria.”

“Aku **percaya** padamu, Nagato- _kun_. Kau pasti bisa!” bisik Konan.

“Ya...h,” sahut Nagato, menyadari antusiasme teman-temannya.

Sementara teman-temannya sibuk berdiskusi, Nagato mengamati gitar di tangannya dan mulai memetik senar alat itu.

Malam itu, Uzumaki Nagato berhasil menghindar menjadi bahan celaan nomor satu di seluruh angkatan. Tapi kelompoknya mendapat nilai terendah untuk pentas seni, lantaran seluruh lagu mereka dinyanyikan tanpa iringan gitar.

“Kalian sudah bagus tanpa iringan gitarku,” Nagato membela diri ketika Konan menyalahkannya. Pemuda itu menyampaikan untuk batal mengiringi dengan gitar lima menit sebelum mereka tampil! Padahal lagu yang mereka pilih tidak cocok dinyanyikan _a capella_. Karena sudah tidak ada waktu untuk mengganti lagu, maka mereka tampil apa adanya.

“Sombong sekali kau! Jadi begini ya, yang namanya anak _band_? Hanya mau bermain kalau dibayar?!” Konan mencecarnya setelah pentas seni berakhir.

Sepertinya Nagato masih ingin membela diri, tapi diurungkannya niatnya. “Aku minta maaf. Tapi niatku awalnya memang tulus, Konan- _san_.”

“Aku tidak percaya,” bantah Konan tak berperasaan. “Padahal kupikir dengan begini pandangan teman-teman terhadapmu bisa berubah. Ternyata kau memang seperti ini.”

Sepanjang sisa perkemahan itu, keduanya saling mendiamkan. Teman-teman lain, seperti biasa, bisik-bisik di sana-sini.

“Kau jadi kecewa, kan, Nohara- _san_?”

“Sejak awal kan sudah dibilang, Uzumaki itu patut diwaspadai.”

“Kau sih yang terlalu baik.”

* * *

Saat semester berikutnya dimulai, seluruh daerah sudah terkubur salju.

Nagato tidak hadir di hari pertama semester itu. Konan cuek.

Tapi sampai seminggu kemudian, pemuda itu belum juga datang. Tidak ada yang tahu kenapa dan tidak ada yang peduli.

Konan bertanya pada wali kelas mereka dan jawabannya juga tidak memuaskan.

“Belum ada kabar,” jawab sang _sensei_. “Mungkin dia sakit lagi dan belum bisa mengantar surat izin dari dokter.”

“Memangnya dia dulu sakit apa, _Sensei_?”

“Entahlah.”

Wali kelas yang juga tidak peduli.

Konan gelisah memikirkan pemuda itu. Tidak mungkin Nagato sampai tidak masuk sekolah hanya karena kejadian di malam perkemahan itu, 'kan...?

Atau jangan-jangan, memang itu alasannya? Dari pergaulan singkatnya dengan Nagato selama semester pertama, Konan tahu bahwa meski bertampang preman dan kadang bersikap senada, hati pemuda itu melankolis sejati. Tidak banyak yang tahu bahwa Nagato jago menulis puisi. Perasaannya lembut tak terduga, tapi begitu ada yang menyakitinya dia tidak akan pernah lupa.

Dan mungkin... apa yang dikatakan teman-teman memang benar. Si Preman telah jatuh cinta. Dan orang yang dicintainya telah mengecamnya dengan kejam.

Konan merasa sangat bersalah.

Tapi ternyata di hari Senin minggu berikutnya, Nagato muncul di kelas. Dia sedang membaca buku bahasa Inggris ketika Konan datang dan melewati bangkunya. Tidak ada tegur sapa. Nagato bahkan tidak meliriknya sama sekali.

“Uzumaki- _kun_ ,” panggil Konan akhirnya, kembali pada panggilan yang sopan. Kalau memang Nagato menyimpan masalah dengannya, Konan tidak mau hal itu meretakkan persahabatan mereka. Maka lebih baik diselesaikan segera. “Kenapa kau tidak masuk sekolah seminggu kemarin?”

Nagato menyahut dengan dingin, “Kau bertanya karena kau peduli atau karena kau merasa bersalah?”

Sekarang Konan tersinggung. Menurutnya, baik dirinya maupun Nagato sama-sama salah soal pentas seni itu. Nagato tidak bilang sejak awal kalau dia tidak mau main gitar untuk teman-teman, dan Konan terlalu kejam mengata-ngatainya.

“Kau memang sialan, Uzumaki- _kun_.”

“Jangan mendramatisir suasana, Ratu Drama.”

“Kau yang mulai!”

“Kau yang bertanya duluan!”

Kedua orang itu sudah saling melotot ketika _sensei_ masuk.

“Ah... Uzumaki-kun, mana surat izinmu? Apakah kau sakit lagi kemarin?”

“...iya, _Sensei_. Saya bawa suratnya.” Nagato merogoh tas lusuhnya, menarik keluar sebuah amplop dan memelototi Konan sebentar sebelum menyerahkan amplop itu pada _sensei_ yang langsung membuka dan membacanya.

 _Ngomong “Aku sakit” saja susah sekali, sih? Dasar gengsian!_ batin Konan sambil duduk.

“Anting-antingmu tambah banyak, ya, Uzumaki- _kun_?” komentar Konan dengan suara pelan.

“Wah, kau perhatian sekali, Nohara- _san_.”

“Jadi kau sembuh dari sakit dengan menambah tindikan telinga?” Konan menyindir ngaco.

Nagato terdiam sejenak. Dia menyentuh daun pendengarannya yang kini dipasangi tiga buah anting. “Ini... untuk _band_.”

“Kau dan _band_ konyolmu.”

“Kami cukup terkenal, tahu!”

“Terkenal di diskotik?” Konan tersenyum jahil.

“Apa salahnya?”

“Dasar Preman.”

“Dasar Ratu Drama.”

“Mari kita mulai pelajaran hari ini,” suara keras _sensei_ menyela adu mulut keduanya.

Sepertinya Nagato sudah tidak mempermasalahkan perkara pentas seni. Kalau begitu, ya sudah. Masalah berakhir, dan Konan berharap mereka bisa dekat lagi seperti dulu.

Tapi di akhir hari itu rupanya satu kejutan lagi datang.

Beberapa preman memalak siswi-siswi yang lewat di pagar saat sekolah sudah mulai sepi. Ada siswa yang berusaha mencegah, tapi malah dipukul. Satpam turun tangan, tapi ketiga laki-laki berambut merah itu lebih kuat. Suasana kacau.

Nagato yang baru akan pulang berlari ke tempat kejadian sambil berseru-seru. Baku hantam terjadi. Nagato kalah. Kepala sekolah dan beberapa guru baru datang ketika tiga laki-laki itu puas dan pergi.

Anak-anak yang menjadi korban dikumpulkan di ruang kesehatan, dan beberapa yang hanya diambil uangnya ditanyai oleh para guru.

Nagato sangat malu. Ketiga orang itu ternyata kakak-kakaknya. Dia bicara secara pribadi dengan kepala sekolah, tapi teman-teman yang lain sudah terlanjur tahu. Nagato memang tidak akur dengan saudara-saudaranya yang lebih tua. Kesulitan keuangan di keluarga mereka membuat anak-anak yang cukup umur termasuk Nagato terpaksa bekerja—dan mencari uang dengan susah payah, halal maupun tidak.

Pemuda itu minta maaf pada semua yang mendapat masalah hari itu. Dan besoknya, saat dia masuk ke kelas seperti biasa, yang didapatinya adalah pandangan-pandangan penuh kebencian.

Konan tidak ikut membenci Nagato meski dia mendengar semua kabar buruk tentang kejadian sehari sebelumnya. Tapi dia jadi ragu untuk tetap berteman dengannya. Selain takut, Konan baru menyadari bahwa Nagato memang dibesarkan di keluarga yang semacam _itu_. Salah satu kakak Nagato pernah masuk penjara karena membunuh orang, dan berita itu pernah jadi buah bibir di sekolah. Dengan adanya kejadian kemarin, masa lalu itu diungkit-ungkit kembali.

Konan sendiri tidak pernah tahu dan tidak bertanya secara langsung apa saja pekerjaan Nagato di luar sana selain nge- _band_. Bisa-bisa malah Konan yang kaget kalau ternyata pekerjaan itu _kotor_ , karena Nagato selalu membelokkan pembicaraan ketika Konan sempat menyinggung hal itu.

Nagato sangat diam hari itu. Anak-anak sekelas tidak bicara padanya. Konan merasa kasihan tapi dia tidak yakin harus berbuat apa.

Tiba-tiba Nagato menoleh ke arahnya dan berbisik, “Apa?”

Konan kebingungan. “Apanya yang 'apa', Nagato- _kun_?”

Nagato mengerjap. “Kau tidak memanggilku barusan?”

Gadis itu memandanginya seolah Nagato itu mendadak punya dua kepala. “Ada yang salah dengan telingamu. Tidak ada yang bicara dari tadi selain _sensei_.”

“Oh.” Hanya itu tanggapannya.

Sikap duduk Nagato gelisah. Dia berkali-kali menoleh ke luar jendela, ke arah lorong. Dan sepertinya tak hanya Konan yang tahu tentang sikap anehnya itu.

“Kau perlu ke toilet, Uzumaki- _kun_?” tanya sang _sensei_.

Nagato berdiri tiba-tiba. “...ya, _sensei_. Saya minta izin pergi ke toilet.”

“Silakan.”

Tapi Nagato tidak kembali sampai pelajaran berakhir.

Menurut karyawan yang membersihkan toilet, Uzumaki pergi ke ruang kesehatan sehabis dari kamar mandi. Perawat di ruang kesehatan berkata, ya, tadi Uzumaki sempat ke sini, minta aspirin. Lalu seorang teman menjemputnya dan dia pulang.

“Tapi tas dan barang-barangnya masih ada di kelas,” ujar Konan. _Dan ini baru setengah hari pelajaran. Apa sakitnya kambuh?_

Tunggu dulu, Konan saja tidak tahu Nagato sakit apa. Tapi... seorang teman menjemputnya? Konan kembali ke kelas sambil berpikir. Orang macam apa yang jadi teman Nagato di luar sana?

Barang-barang Nagato di kelas digelar di atas meja oleh oknum-oknum tak bertanggungjawab—yang dimotori oleh Kotetsu.

“Mumpung orangnya tidak ada.”

Di luar dugaan, anak-anak itu mendapati pipa penghisap ganja.

“Lihat, Nohara- _san_. Dia memang bukan orang baik-baik,” Kotetsu menunjukkan benda itu pada Konan. Mereka sepakat untuk melaporkannya pada wali kelas.

Konan sangat kecewa.

Sampai akhir hari itu, barang-barang Nagato dibiarkan saja berserakan. Anak-anak pulang. Konan menunggu sampai kelas benar-benar kosong dan memasukkan kembali barang-barang itu ke tas Nagato yang sudah ditambal di sana-sini. Dia berniat membawakan tas itu ke rumah si pemuda sekalian menjenguknya, mempertimbangkan untuk naik ojek daripada kecapekan.

Gadis itu menghela napas. Jadi selama ini dia bekerja, itu untuk membeli narkoba juga? Menyedihkan sekali.

Seseorang tiba-tiba masuk ke kelas tanpa suara, membuat Konan terkejut.

“Oh. Kukira sudah tidak ada orang,” ujar orang asing itu dengan datar.

Penampilan orang itu saja masih membuat kaget. Dan agak membuat takut. Pria asing itu berambut keperakan jabrik, ikat kepalanya menutupi sebelah mata, dan dia mengenakan cadar hitam. Karena yang kelihatan dari wajahnya hanya mata kanannya yang tampak bengis, Konan spontan mundur, mendadak merasakan hawa dingin yang mencekam.

Pria itu mengambil tas Nagato.

“Siapa kau?” tanya Konan galak, berusaha mengambil kembali tas itu.

“Kau teman Pain?” orang itu malah bertanya balik dengan nada ramah, dan mendadak ekspresi bengis orang itu tadi seperti hanya khayalan Konan saja. “Eh, maksudku... Nagato. Aku teman _band_ -nya.”

Konan mengerjap. “Kau yang menjemputnya di ruang kesehatan tadi?”

“Bukan aku. Might yang melakukannya.” Pria itu tertawa di balik cadarnya karena Konan terlihat makin bingung.

“Kelihatannya kaulah gadis yang sering diceritakannya itu. Kau mau ikut?”

“Apa maksud—eh, ikut ke mana?”

“Ke rumahku. Nagato ada di sana. Dan, perkenalkan,” dia mengulurkan tangan, “namaku Hatake Kakashi.”

* * *

Saat Konan tiba di pintu sebuah rumah sederhana, didengarnya dentingan piano.

“Wah, kau punya piano?” ujar gadis itu tertarik.

“Ya, ada drum dan gitar juga. Kami bertiga sering berlatih di sini,” ujar Kakashi.

“Indah sekali.”

“ _Ode to Joy_ , karya Beethoven,” ujar Kakashi.

“Apakah itu Might, temanmu, yang bermain?”

Kakashi mengerutkan dahi. “Bukan. Might itu vokalis sekaligus gitaris. Yang bermain ini adalah Nagato. Apa dia tidak pernah cerita?”

Konan tercenung. “Bukannya... bukannya Nagato pegang instrumen gitar?”

Kakashi tertawa. “Dia memang pernah belajar main gitar, tapi hancurnya bukan main. Jemarinya memang tercipta hanya untuk piano dan _keyboard_.”

Tiba-tiba Konan merasa sesuatu menghantam kepalanya. Jadi, Nagato berkata yang sebenarnya saat dia bilang tidak bisa main gitar! Dan kalau diingat-ingat lagi, Nagato memang tidak pernah bilang apa posisinya di _band_. Konan sendiri-lah yang menyimpulkan Nagato itu gitaris... dari mana?

Oh, iya. Saat Nagato mendemonstrasikan rasa percaya pada _partner_ drama. Pemuda itu bilang, jarinya sakit. Konan mengira itu akibat bermain gitar, karena ia pernah mendengar bahwa terlalu keras menekan senar gitar bisa membuat jari sakit.

“Bodohnya, dia sering lupa bahwa penutup pianoku sudah longgar engselnya, dan jarinya sering terjepit setelah dia selesai main,” lanjut Kakashi. “Silakan masuk. Duduklah di sini dulu.”

Konan duduk di kursi kayu yang keras.

Jadi jari Nagato yang sakit waktu itu itu... karena terjepit tutup piano? Rasanya gadis itu ingin menangis. Sebenarnya perkara pentas seni itu sepele dan dialah yang salah paham di sini...

Kakashi muncul lagi, kali ini bersama seorang laki-laki berambut hitam berponi yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Maito Gai. Dia orang yang penuh semangat dan humoris. Sementara mereka mengobrol, orang yang bermain piano di dalam sana mengganti lagunya dengan _Fugue_ karya Bach yang mencekam.

“Tentang Pain... maksudku, Nagato... sebaiknya kau jangan ketemu dia dulu, Konan- _san_ ,” ujar Gai ketika pembicaraan mulai serius.

“Kenapa begitu?”

Gai dan Kakashi bertukar pandang ragu, lalu Kakashi bicara.

“Kau orang pertama dari sekolahnya yang tahu tentang ini, dan sebaiknya hanya kau saja yang tahu. Pertama-tama, supaya kau tidak bingung, Pain itu nama panggung Nagato di band kami. Gai dipanggil Might, dan aku dipanggil Fang. Kami terbiasa saling panggil dengan nama ini.” Kakashi berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan,

“Pain itu sakit...”

* * *

Nagato bekerja sebagai bartender di tiga tempat yang berbeda sejak masuk SMA, dan semuanya adalah rumah perjudian. Dari situ dia punya banyak kenalan dari berbagai kalangan. Baru-baru ini—tepatnya saat liburan semester kemarin saat penyakitnya kambuh—pemuda itu mencoba-coba ganja dari salah satu kenalan itu.

Efeknya tidak membuat penyakitnya membaik, dan beberapa kali Nagato berusaha membuang pipanya tapi selalu urung di saat terakhir.

Apa penyakitnya?

Pikiran Nagato selalu sibuk. Dia bisa memikirkan beberapa hal sekaligus di saat yang sama, jadilah dia tidak pernah berhasil kena hipnotis oleh kenalan-kenalannya yang jahat lantaran gelombang otaknya selalu berada di frekuensi _beta_. Di satu sisi, hal ini menguntungkan karena di antara keenam saudaranya pasti ada yang berulah setiap hari, keuangan keluarganya yang tak kunjung membaik, dan masih ada sekolah yang jelas penguras terbanyak kapasitas berpikirnya. Tapi di sisi lain, saat ada banyak hal pelik lain yang mendadak perlu dipikirkan, berbagai arus berkecamuk dalam kepalanya... dan di satu titik, ketika semuanya sudah tak tertahankan lagi...

...terjadi sebuah **BAM**! dan pikiran Nagato blank untuk sementara. Dia jadi paranoid dan kadang mengalami delusi parah, sulit fokus dan sulit diajak bicara. Inilah alasan yang sebetulnya dia tidak naik kelas dua kali.

Mungkin yang menjadi penyebab kambuhnya kali ini adalah peristiwa hari sebelumnya yang melibatkan kakak-kakaknya.

“Salah satu cara mengembalikan pikirannya itu, dengan tindik. Aneh memang tapi beberapa kali cara itu berhasil. Nah, saat libur sekolah kemarin dia sempat kumat dan tindiknya sudah ditambah dan dia sembuh. Ternyata hari ini dia kumat lagi.”

“Jadi tadi siang kami menindiknya lagi,” imbuh Gai. “Dia biasa main piano gila-gilaan setelahnya—seperti sekarang ini—jadi semoga nanti malam keadaannya sudah baikan.”

“Sudah kubilang, 'kan, ganja itu malah memperburuk keadaan,” komentar Kakashi dengan gaya bapak-bapak. “Halusinasinya itu. Jangan biarkan dia menghisapnya lagi, Might.”

“Kalian _band_ aliran klasik?” tanya Konan, mencoba meringankan topik.

“Lebih tepatnya, _symphonic metal_. Tapi Pain memang suka lagu klasik,” sahut Gai. “Dia itu jago sekali, lho! Woohoo!”

Keluarga Nagato tahu tentang kelainan psikologis ini, tapi tidak ada yang bisa bertindak—atau tidak ada yang mau. Sebelum punya _band_ , saat penyakitnya ini kambuh, yang bisa dilakukan saudara-saudaranya adalah mengurungnya dalam kamar dan memberinya obat tidur agar tidak merepotkan. Dulu, hal ini bisa terjadi sampai berbulan-bulan dan ketika Nagato menyadari dirinya bisa 'terbangun' dengan melukai diri sendiri, dia mulai mencari cara yang tepat untuk pemulihannya dan beralasan demi penampilan band. Dia mulai mencatat pengalamannya di sebuah buku—semacam buku harian—dan kerap kali menginap di rumah Kakashi yang menjadi tempat curahan hati.

Nagato pernah bilang bahwa cita-citanya menjadi psikolog. Sebenarnya dia ingin mengungkap mengenai penyakitnya sendiri, maka dari itu ia selalu mencatat perilaku dan perasaannya setiap hari; bahkan di saat kambuh seperti ini, Kakashi selalu mengingatkannya untuk tetap menulis. Pemuda itu berpedoman bahwa dirinya esok hari harus lebih baik dari hari ini apalagi hari kemarin, dan semuanya dicatat sebagai acuan untuk memperbaiki diri. Nagato belajar banyak hal sejak sakitnya yang pertama di kelas empat SD; mulai dari bela diri, sikap pemaaf, lagu klasik, sampai matematika. Kombinasi yang unik untuk seorang pelajar yang bekerja sebagai bartender dan nge- _band_.

Saat Konan yang  bersikeras akhirnya menemui Nagato, dia harus menahan banyak emosi. Penampilan Nagato berantakan sekali, kakinya tidak bisa berhenti bergerak, dan rupanya dia main piano sambil makan. Konan bahkan tidak sempat keheranan dengan adanya _grand piano_ yang tampak mahal di dalam rumah kecil Kakashi.

“Kadang dia jadi seperti anak autis,” tadi Gai sudah memperingatkannya.

“Pain, ini ada temanmu,” ujar Kakashi di tengah-tengah lagu.

Nagato berhenti bermain. Dengan ekspresi tak terbaca, dia memandangi Konan yang berbasa-basi. Gadis itu lalu membungkuk minta maaf atas kesalahpahamannya, meski dia tidak yakin bakal seperti apa tanggapan Nagato.

Pemuda itu malah menengadah ke langit-langit. Diam untuk waktu yang lama... sebelum akhirnya berkata,

“Aku selalu memaafkanmu.”

Setelah itu dia memainkan lagu _Yesterday_ dari The Beatles tanpa bicara lagi.

* * *

Keadaan Nagato tak kunjung membaik. Dia sudah bolos hampir sebulan sejak Konan mengunjunginya karena Nagato masih sering delusi. Nagato tidak pernah pulang lagi ke rumahnya, dan Kakashi sudah mengurus hal itu pada orang tua Nagato. Selain itu, sebenarnya pihak sekolah menskors pemuda itu selama dua minggu terkait perkara pipa ganjanya. Setelah ini, sangat dijamin bahwa Nagato tidak akan pernah menyentuh barang haram itu lagi—Kakashi yang usianya sebaya dengan Nagato cerewet sekali mengenai ini, dan menurut Gai, Nagato sendiri tidak akan mau lagi menambah parah halusinasinya. Akal sehatnya tetap jalan meski kadang kurang nyambung.

Tiap hari gadis itu membawakan catatan pelajaran untuknya serta mengajarinya.

Ujian kelulusan tinggal dua bulan lagi, demi _Kami-sama_! Masa Nagato mau memperpanjang masa SMA-nya setahun lagi? Umurnya sudah dua puluh!

Gai dan Kakashi menindik telinga Nagato sekali lagi, tapi hal itu tidak ada pengaruhnya. Mereka mencoba mengundang seorang psikiater ke rumah, dan hasilnya Nagato malah diberi banyak obat yang—menurut Gai—kebanyakan adalah penenang.

Konan pantang menyerah meski dirinya juga sibuk mempersiapkan pentas drama akhir tahun. Dia tetap berharap kondisi Nagato sudah cukup memungkinkan saat ujian nanti, yang penting dia sudah belajar. Pemuda itu cukup komunikatif kalau sedang belajar.

* * *

Kakashi tidak kuliah. Dia tidak mau menyebutkan apa pekerjaannya, tapi dengan setengah bergurau dia mengatakan, “Suatu pekerjaan yang sangat dibutuhkan jasanya oleh banyak orang dan berisiko tinggi.” Dan dia sering berada di rumah kalau siang hari.

Gai yang tinggal satu blok dari rumah Kakashi tampaknya adalah guru olahraga, atau semacam itu, karena dia selalu mengenakan kaos dan celana panjang. Tapi ada kalanya dia dan Kakashi terlibat pembicaraan serius dengan suara rendah, dan mendadak berubah sikap jadi ceria begitu Konan datang.

Yang namanya aktris tentu tahu mana keceriaan sungguhan dan mana yang dibuat-buat.

Gadis itu tidak mau bertanya langsung apa pekerjaan mereka, takut dengan jawabannya... tapi dia sendiri sebetulnya ingin tahu... mungkin saat Nagato sudah sembuh nanti, dia bisa memperoleh kebenaran.

Tapi ternyata kebenaran itu datang sendiri pada Konan...

* * *

Sebulan sebelum ujian kelulusan, seorang tamu datang ke rumah Kakashi saat Gai dan Konan berada di sana.

Tamu itu seorang pria kurus di atas kursi roda, ditemani seorang pelayan yang bertubuh kekar.

Pembicaraan itu sangat serius dan diam-diam. Kakashi tahu Konan mengintip dan menguping, dan dia memutuskan untuk membiarkan gadis itu tahu yang sebenarnya.

“Orang tadi namanya Orochimaru,” Kakashi menjelaskan setelah tamunya pulang. “Perusahaannya adalah sponsor tunggal yang membentuk _band_ kami. Ceritanya panjang, tapi intinya, Pain yang kenal dengannya pertama kali. Waktu itu Orochimaru mampir di salah satu tempat kerjanya dan terjadi kekacauan kecil. Dia meminta Pain menolongnya, dan karena bantuan itu berhasil, dia mau membalas budi.”

“Dan sebagai gantinya kami mengerjakan beberapa pekerjaan untuk Orochimaru,” tambah Gai. “Tapi tenang saja, Konan- _san_. Pain tidak ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaan tambahan kami berdua. Kau bisa menyebut yang ini _kotor_. Pain tidak pernah mengerjakan sesuatu yang tidak halal meski dia miskin.”

“Kau melihat Orochimaru tadi, 'kan? Dia terpaksa pakai kursi roda bukan karena kecelakaan lalu lintas. Dia dulunya anggota _yakuza_ sekaligus pemburu harta,” Kakashi melanjutkan.

“Dan sampai sekarang, musuhnya banyak,” imbuh Gai dengan serius. “Jadi kau bisa bayangkan, bukan, apa pekerjaan kami?”

“Kau akan percaya pada kesan pertamamu saat melihatku,” timpal Kakashi dengan sorot mata tak kalah serius, “karena aku memang seorang _assassin_.”

* * *

Mungkin bayangan Konan tentang yang namanya _assassin_ terlalu berlebihan. Gai dan Kakashi tampak normal di matanya—dan kepribadian Gai yang penuh semangat serta Kakashi yang ramah bukan pura-pura. Memang ada tanda-tanda kebenaran tentang itu yang kadang membuat Konan merasa takut.

Tapi selama ini, Nagato bergaul dan main _band_ bersama dua _assassin_ ini... dan selama Konan berada di rumah ini, Kakashi maupun Gai tidak pernah menyentuhnya apalagi mencelakainya.

Mungkin ini hanya sisi lain pergaulan Nagato yang belum diketahuinya, dan Konan hanya bisa menerimanya.

* * *

Suatu hari di minggu terakhir persiapan ujian, Kakashi sedang tidak di rumah, begitu pula Gai. Nagato mendengar suara pintu depan dibuka dan seseorang masuk.

Gejala paranoidnya tiba-tiba mengambil alih dan jantungnya mulai berdebar keras. Berkeringat dingin, dia berpikir kemungkinan terburuk bahwa seorang pencuri masuk ke rumah karena pintunya tidak dikuci. Nagato mengendap-endap ke balik dinding, menunggu dan mendengarkan. Orang yang baru masuk itu berjalan mendekat, ke arah ruangan itu...

Nagato menerjang maju dan orang itu menjerit. Pemuda berambut oranye itu membelit tangan si orang asing dengan dua tangannya dan dengan satu gerakan cepat membuat bunyi derak mengerikan tulang yang patah.

“Na-nagato...” orang asing itu, yang ternyata adalah Konan, menangis sambil memegangi tangannya. “Sa-sakit...”

Mendadak Nagato terkesiap dan berkedip-kedip. Pandangan matanya fokus pada wajah Konan yang ngeri campur kesakitan bersimbah air mata. “A-aku...” dia menatap tangannya sendiri, lalu kembali pada Konan. “Barusan aku...”

Konan menjauhinya sambil terisak. _Sakitnya luar biasa, Nagato bodoh! Belum pernah mengalami patah tulang, ya?_

Nagato juga menangis. Dia marah pada dirinya sendiri, frustrasi dan meminta maaf pada Konan di saat yang sama... dan Konan akhirnya menyadari sesuatu. Sepertinya Nagato sudah sembuh.

Konan belum pernah melihat Nagato menangis, dan tangisannya begitu memilukan. Sekali ini, pemuda itu tampak begitu rapuh.

Gadis itu mendekatinya dan merangkulnya dengan tangan yang sehat.

“ _Aku selalu memaafkanmu_ , Pain,” ujar Konan sembari membelai kepala si pemuda. Nagato menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu gadis itu, air matanya masih mengalir.

“Aku tidak pantas dimaafkan,” ujar Nagato dengan suara bergetar, “setelah semua yang kaulakukan untukku... aku malah mematahkan tulangmu. Aku memang laki-laki sialan.”

Nagato menangis lagi seperti anak kecil.

“Kau laki-laki sialan yang baik hati,” balas Konan dengan suara lembut. “Dan aku bersyukur bisa mengenalmu. Terima kasih sudah mempercayaiku sebagai temanmu.”

Perlahan tapi pasti, tangisan itu berhenti.

“Aku selalu memaafkanmu, Pain,” Konan mengulangi.

Nagato melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuh Konan dengan ragu tapi gadis itu tidak bersikap defensif. Akhirnya dibalasnya pelukan Konan, dengan hangat dan penuh kasih sayang.

“Terima kasih, Konan.”

Seumur hidupnya, belum pernah Nagato merasa sebahagia ini. Dan dia berbisik lagi di telinga Konan,

“Maukah kau berkeliling dunia bersamaku?”

Saat itu Konan belum tahu bahwa jawaban kesediaannya adalah cikal bakal keberadaan sebuah organisasi internasional bernama Akatsuki.

**Author's Note:**

> Catatan tentang beberapa istilah:  
> 1\. Lagu yang dinyanyikan a capella tidak diiringi dengan alat musik.  
> 2\. Dari buku hypnocounseling yang pernah dibaca author, gelombang otak bisa dibagi dalam empat frekuensi, di mana beta adalah yang tertinggi (kondisi kesadaran penuh dan memproses banyak informasi dari seluruh pancaindera) disusul alfa dan theta (kondisi optimal untuk hipnotis), lalu delta (kondisi tidur pulas tanpa mimpi).  
> 3\. Tentang delusi... itu semacam halusinasi, bedanya kalau delusi itu obyeknya nyata (jadi yang salah adalah persepsi penderitanya), sementara halusinasi itu obyeknya nggak beneran ada.


End file.
